There is a method known for analysing the effects of a vehicle seat fluctuating on a person, whereby the person is using a vehicle seat in the vehicle, for example from DE 10 2004 061 574 A1. Such devices are arranged as a flat casing on a seating area on which the person using the seat sits. They are therefore worked into a seat cushion and connected permanently to it, such that retrofitting vehicle seats with such vibration recording devices can only be done by replacing the entire seat cushion. Such devices worked into the seat cushion also upset the driver's comfort, as they impede the cushioning effect and hence the attenuating effect of the cushion element of the vehicle seat.